


its leaves are always green

by YouKnowI (HadToDoItToEm)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Beelzebub Is Mean But Also Just Wants To Submit To The Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known, Body Worship, But I do it for my fellow hoes <3, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Miracles Wasted on Making a Dumb Joke, Other, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Sex, Writing a character with neopronouns is a PAIN cuz Autocorrect always wants to change it, Ze/Zir Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), dont we all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadToDoItToEm/pseuds/YouKnowI
Summary: Gabriel gets to spoil his prince.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	its leaves are always green

**Author's Note:**

> What is UP my bitches, bros, and enby hoes, I’m touch starved and pining! Enjoy!

Gabriel so rarely got to take his fill with Beelzebub’s body. When they were in bed together, ze was in charge, and Gabriel was far from complaining about that. But sometimes he wished he could just _touch_ zem, not with any concrete goals or orders to follow, but time to explore zir crevices and rough bits to his heart’s content. 

Beelzebub may not be anything like what Gabriel had assumed he would find attractive in a partner, but there was nothing about zem that he didn’t find hotter than hellfire. The tone of voice ze took on when aroused but trying not to show it, zir small, yet powerful frame, the buzz that sometimes slipped into zir speech. All of it.

Ze’d been skeptical at first about his idea of exploring zem thoroughly, then apprehensive. He knew zem well enough to know how the very concept that he could be physically attracted to zem was difficult for Beelzebub to comprehend. It didn’t come from a lack of self esteem; rather, Beelzebub had crafted zir appearance to be as strange and vulgar as possible to others, even if ze liked it. Ze was simply maddened by the way Gabriel’s mouth watered to see zem nude; it was antithesis to zir entire worldview. 

Gabriel tried to remember this as he stripped Beelzebub slowly. Ze cooperated, but mostly lay still on the bed, eyes narrowed and muscles tensed as if to flee at a moment’s notice.

Ze has never liked being beneath him from the beginning of their thing. Both of them preferred when Beelzebub was on top. But now, straddling zem and watching as ze tried to relax, Gabriel felt a rush of affection. He knew more than anyone the amount of trust it took to get this far, even if Beelzebub would scoff at the implication they were anything more than business associates. 

Zir eyebrows arched into a carefully crafted look of boredom as he swept his eyes over the sight before him.“Well? What’zzz the damage?” If he hadn’t already known ze was anxious, the strong buzz would’ve given it away. His thump stroked zir bicep in a way he hoped was soothing.

“Hush.” He took his time to look and felt his pulse beat in his stomach from excitement.

Zir skin was odd, but utterly fascinating, mottled and unevenly covered in eczema, boils, and acne. He wanted to memorize every bump and skin tone ze had. He wanted to know zem from zir toe to zir armpit. 

Beneath Beelzebub’s skin, zir corporation was small and muscled. He was physically stronger, yes, but he knew ze would beat him in a fight every time. He wasn’t a warrior, not like Michael, and his brute force approach would be easily countered by Beelzebub’s clever and dirty tactics. The very thought made his stomach flip. 

Beelzebub was only getting more fidgety the longer he stared in silence, and so he bent down to press a kiss to zir neck. “You know you have terrible taste,” ze muttered, making soft noises when he nipped at zir sensitive skin.

He disagreed. But now wasn’t the time to argue.

Letting his mouth keep working at zir neck, he trailed a hand down zir flank. Immediately, Beelzebub covered it with zir own, not stopping him, just giving zemself some power to sooth zir mind. His heart ached, knowing how hard it was for zem. He wanted to thank zem profusely, but ze would never stand for that, so he simply dug his teeth into zir neck in the way he knew ze loved.

Gabriel’s hand wrapped around zir thigh and dwelt there, marveling at the strength he could feel hiding beneath the surface. There was a soft patch of skin on the inside of zir leg, and he stroked it slowly, back and forth. Beelzebub’s breath was getting faster. His other hand found its way into zir hair to run its fingers through in a way he hoped was calming. 

“Gonna finger my _thigh_ the whole time?” ze spat out. Zir tone was strained. “Thought I was here to fuck, not get felt up til some arch-arsehole comes in hizzz satanblessed khakizzz.”

Gabriel drew back until he was on all fours, suspended over the demon prince. “Would you prefer if I came in slacks?” He snapped and his outfit changed.

“Fuck you.”

Gabriel grinned and leaned down to plant a kiss on zir lips. Ze kissed back greedily. _This_ was familiar to zem, a beacon in a sea of unknown waters. He’d let zem dock at this little island, he decided, a quick break from the frightening waves. 

Beelzebub’s hand reached inside his trousers and fumbled around where his effort would be, were he wearing one. He hadn’t bothered with it, since he hadn’t known what ze would prefer for today, and it tended to get distracting to keep on at work. 

Ze seemed to realize what was wrong and stilled their movements. Ze growled against his lips, “come on, you azzz, gimme something to work with!”

“What do you want on me?” 

A flicker of doubt crossed the prince’s face. “...a cock,” ze decided. Growing more confident now, “Gimme your fat cock, come on.”

Gabriel complied. Zir small fist wrapped around it from the first second of its existence in this realm and an embarrassing moan was drawn from his lips. He let zem have zir fun touching him for a few minutes before batting zir hand away. “This is about you.”

Beelzebub raised an eyebrow. “As if you aren’t a raging narcissist.” Still, ze laid back down and didn’t protest as Gabriel scooted so his face was at zir belly. He took a second to take in the picture, quivering stomach muscles waiting for his first move, more skin meant to be ugly that he couldn’t help but think of as just as beautiful as the rest of zem. He leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to zir midsection. 

“Weird kink, there, wankwingzz,” Beelzebub muttered dryly. 

He wasn’t sure if ze was referring to his interest in zir skin or his kiss to zir stomach, but hazarded a guess it was the first. “It’s not a _kink._ I just so happen to find you attractive, is all.” 

“What was it I said about terrible taste?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and moved higher. He licked gently at zir left nipple, watching carefully for a reaction. He received a high pitched noise, causing the demon to quickly cover zir mouth. Trying again, he took the nipple bud gently in his teeth and sucked, earning a muffled whine for his troubles. 

It was thrilling to finally be learning the places ze liked to be touched. He already knew the spots between zir thighs that were sensitive to bites and the exact angle to hit zir g-spot or prostate, but this wasn’t something he’d been allowed to learn before. 

His hand snuck down to the prince’s effort, a red and pink vulva, and slipped two fingers inside. Some humans, he knew, could finger a vagina and rub the owner's clitoris with the thumb of the same hand, but his own hand was far too large for that. First time he tried, he’d ended up with cramps and Beelzebub didn’t even get off. 

His mouth pulled back after a minute or so. Zir nipples were erect and red, zir fingers curling in the bedsheets at zir side. The sight was gorgeous. For once, he understood why Beelzebub so enjoyed to see him covered in scratches or bruises. He must look weak and fragile, like ze did now. Ze was never weak in front of others. He was again struck by how much trust this must be taking for zem. The pace of his fingers inside zem sped up.

Gabriel’s right hand fit perfectly around zir small cheek. He gently caressed it, marveling at the way Beelzebub’s breath hitched in response. The same hand moved lower again to rub at zir clit. 

“You’re incredible,” he said. It slipped out without Gabriel consciously approving it, but he agreed with the sentiment. There was nothing about Beelzebub he didn’t find intriguing, nothing that wasn’t beautiful and awe-inspiring.

Beelzebub scoffed, but didn’t protest aloud. Instead, ze changed the subject. “Planning on getting naked anytime soon?”

“If my prince demands it.”

“Well, I’m demanding.”

Gabriel gave a quick hand wave to vanish his clothes. They appeared in Heaven again, folded nice and neat into his closet. Beelzebub gave him an appraising look and smiled. It wasn’t zir smile for when zir guard was down; too many guards had already been torn away today. This was zir smirk for when ze was about to pull Gabriel aside and do as ze pleased. 

He sensed that Beelzebub needed more, so he added another finger. The prince’s former smirk vanished into a muffled keening noise. “ _Zzatan_.”

“Gabriel, actually.” 

Before Beelzebub could act sufficiently bored with his dumb joke, ze was stiffening and digging zir nails into his back. Zir walls tightened around his fingers as ze came. Gabriel didn’t relent until ze started to shove his hands away. 

“Fuck me,” the Lord of the Flies growled in the Messanger of The Lord’s ear. “C’mon already!”

Gabriel wanted to protest that he wasn’t done with zem yet, but he was helpless to disobey Beelzebub. Lining up with zir hole, he thrust as slowly as he could, savoring the feel of zem stretching around him.

Beelzebub groaned. Zir legs were folded close to zem, zir arms wrapped tightly around Gabriel as ze secured zir teeth into his shoulder. His hips stuttered, imitating a proper thrust and making Beelzebub moan.

It was quicker than Gabriel would’ve liked. He was inside zem for only fifteen minutes at most. It all seemed to blur together, the noises from his own lips and Beelzebub’s too, the way ze squeezed zir eyes shut and tried not to whimper, the gentle kisses he pressed over every body part he could reach. 

Maybe Gabriel was in love. He wasn’t sure. Love wasn’t especially common in Heaven, especially not with demons. But he felt a certain way around Beelzebub that could theoretically be called “love” if one wished to. However, he did _not_ wish to, and so he did not. This was _trust_ , he knew, whether it were love or not, and it was plenty fulfilling on its own. 

After they were both done, ze pulled him closer and lay against him in the bed. Gabriel froze. Ze never did this.

“Zztop looking at me like that. I’m cold and you’re a satanblessed furnace.”

And there was his solace. Maybe the walls were back up, but there were gates through them that there hadn’t been before. And Gabriel had one of the gate keys. 

He cuddled closer to Beelzebub and pulled the covers to their chests.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave Kudos and comments they make me happy stim ok bye


End file.
